


Me Cito, You Nora

by Liala



Series: Safari Adventures [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Jungle man, Nuka world dlc, Oral Sex, So much smut inspired, Vaginal Sex, i love this man, if you squint perhaps?, impregnation kink (mild), more smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Cito meets Nora, Nora a strong friend.  Cito like strong friend.  Cito like strong friend very much.  Or:Cito is the mystery man that reminds her of an old Jungle man movie.  He's strong, handsome and only wearing a loincloth with a hunger for her.





	Me Cito, You Nora

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to do Safari Zone writing notes for smut ideas. These will be a series of ficlets. Trying to do more porn what plot but it ended up as much plot. I tried to imitate Cito (Teaching 7 year olds helps.) and I went with good ol' Nora so that we can easily imagine our own characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, any feedback is welcome!

 

Nora walked under the rusted sign of the park ahead.   _ Safari Adventure  _ it read, she had read once about the wide variety of animals that were at Nuka World back before the bombs, but now the park seemed as still as the rest of the world.  A bellowing roar cut through her quiet introspection as she braced the Overseer’s Guardian ready to fight.  Creeping past the flowerbeds and ever smiling Cappy’s she peered around the corner, was it a raider?  The roars continued interlaced with the shouts of something definitely human.

 

Gun raised she rounded the corner to rescue whatever raider had been stupid enough to wander in here.  What she met was something eerily similar to its  commonwealth counterpart.  It was as big as a deathclaw, with a similar tail and imposing claws but it’s snout was longer much like a crocodile or alligator.  Not a deathclaw, but terrifying all the same, sending a chill down her spine as she noticed the other man.  

 

Muscular like a hero on the cover of her fantasy novels, he looked much like a barbarian with bare chest and furs.  She felt her heart race as he charged the beast with only a sledgehammer in hand.  Taking aim her bullets tore into the side of the beast it’s snarl of pain satisfying until it’s yellow eyes focused on her.  Emptying the rest of clip into the chest of the beast, Nora hastily began to reload, the deathclaw lookalike closing in on her position, giving Nora the distinct feeling of being Jonah before the whale.

 

“BAD MONSTER!” snarled the wild man, his sledge hammer connecting against the jaw of the beast with a sickening crunch knocking the beast off balance before reigning repetitive blows until it was a bloody mess.

 

Gobsmacked Nora watched as the man wiped sweat and blood from his brow.  Surrounded by so many raiders corrupted by chems, to see someone so wholesome and healthy was definitely wreaking havoc with her libido.  It didn’t have anything to do with wanting to lick his abs.  Nope, definitely not she reminded herself.  But a small taste wouldn’t hurt.

“Cito see you help kill monster.  You friend?” god even his voice was rough and commanding, enough to make her vault suit uncomfortable.

“Yes, friend.  Are you alright?  Why do you talk like that?”

“Cito sorry Cito not talk good. Cito family not talk. Cito not talk to man or lady in long time.” Nora but her lip at his response.  Adorable.

“It’s ok, but you killed the monster I just helped.”

“Friend is strong, monster strong but Cito and Friend are stronger.”  Nora smiled reassuringly, he reminded her a lot of the wild man movies in the cinema, words stuttering and facial expressions more animalistic.  Wait...Safari Adventure, barbarian...it couldn’t be.  “You friends with Cito?”

“Yeah...yes.  I’ll be your friend.” she smiled as warmly and reassuring as possible.  Open facial expressions seemed to make it easier.

“Cito happy, new friend is strong.” he replied to lady.  She was different to family, different to him.  He was big and strong, with hammer to break the monsters who hurt them.  She looked soft like fur or baby bruffalo but she help him kill monster.  He liked her.

\------

Cito watched as she shuffled on her feet, friend seemed shy.  Maybe Cito needed to be gentle.

“Cito do you know what that thing is called?”

“Cito knows monster is bad.”

“Ah, well it looks like a deathclaw.”

“Death? Claw?”

“A big mean reptile like that.” friend pointed to monster.  “But smaller face, horns.” she showed with her hands.  Cito noticed how small they were.

“No Cito not know this.”

“Worth a try.  Well it can’t hurt you anymore.”

“No!” he growled, friend jumping.  “No, many more monsters, no stop.  Cito kill monster, monster come again, Cito kill again, monster come again.  Friend help Cito kill monsters?”

Cito see friend bite her lip, looking shy, he was confused.  But lips looked nice, soft like body.  He watched as she pondered for a moment, her presence making his chest hurt.  He liked looking at his friend, she was pretty and like him.  Different to family.  Cito wanted to touch friend.

“Sure Cito, I’ll help.”  

“Friend follow Cito,  Cito show you thing.  Thing help kill monsters.”

\-----

Nora sighed, once more she was allowing herself to be dragged into helping solve someone else's problems once more.  At least she could enjoy the company this time despite the difficulty communicating.  Stepping through the abandoned cages Nora once more felt the sense of displacement, she had been excited to visit places like this with her family, but the book had closed on their story months ago.

The thing turned out to be a holotape which she listened to carefully while Cito studied her.  She noticed how his head inclined trying to study the pipboy and his unsubtle perusal of her body.  She closed her eyes trying to block out the heat in his stare and the flush slowly overtaking her.

“Shiny thing help friend?””

“Yes Cito, a scientist made the monsters but he said there was a way to stop them.  We need to find the animal cloning facility hidden somewhere under safari adventure.”

“Wrinkly man came from Big Triangle house.  Find clo-ning fa-cil-ity.  Cito help?”

Nora bit her lip, she knew he could handle himself in a fight with one of the beasts but surely they were going to face increasing danger and he had no armour, barely any clothes.

“Please, if you want to, I mean I’d be fine on my own.”

“Cito want to help.  Cito happy friend nice.”

“Call me Nora.” she replied.

“Nor-rah?” her name sounded so rough from his lips as he practiced the sound.  She ground her thighs together trying to dull the heat pooling in in her puss.  “Nora.” a low purr.

\-----

Cito liked Nora, liked how she blushed when he said her name and her thick lashes as she looked up to meet his eyes.  She checked her shiny thing and marched towards the door.  Cito liked how she looked strong and scary for monsters, made him feel stronger too.  Hammer in hand he followed listening for the telltale roar of the monsters but found his eyes drawn to his companion and her back.

Monster after monster fell to their strength, Nora was strong and Cito found himself drawing closer and closer, though Nora didn’t need his strength with how far her shiny thing hit.  Reaching the reptile house he growled as she pushed into the old enclosure finding another monster hidden inside.  Nora moved best for her shiny as he charged swinging a blow right into the monster's jaw as he grunted his battle cry.

Nora yelled for him to move so the shiny could throw things but the beast charged batting him aside heading right for Nora when the shiny thing coughed and she screamed.  Getting to his feet he searched for Nora, her shouts mixed with pain as she hit the monster with her shiny.  He didn’t think it was meant to do that and her blue fur was red.  Blinded by feral rage he fought the beast head on.  His friend, his Nora was hurt and he would not lose family.  Nora was family.

Dragging the beast by the tail he smashed the sensitive nerves on the tip with his hammer as the beast howled rounding on him.  He heard a faint soft sound but it was lost to his rage as he tore into the beast, its roar becoming a whimper as he broke it under his might.  Nora was strong, so was Cito and he would protect what was his.

\-----

Nora yelped in pain, the monsters looked like a deathclaw and their claws certainly were equally as sharp.  With a whimper she tried to sit up and assess the damage, but found herself swamped by pain.  The feral roar of Cito echoed around the room and though the empty corridor as he kicked the carcass into the empty pool.

“Ci...to…” she rasped.  “Help.” reaching out as her hero ran to her side.

“Cito not strong enough, Nora hurt.”

“Nora can be fixed.  Take me to the bright area.” she pointed, her hazy mind trying to think how to simplify applying stimpacks to a man who probably didn’t know it existed.  In haste he lifted her in his hands taking her to the well lit area by the pool.  “Please, help me sit up.” with feeble fingers she unclipped the straps on her backpack as he laid her back against his chest cradling her.  His warm breath reassuring as she tried to fight panic.  Looking down the wound was long but thankfully not deep.  “Cito open my bag.” without letting her slip he got to work, as soon as it was open she rifled through grabbing a handful of stimpacks easily from her mental map of items.

“Cito help Nora.” his hands wrapped around hers as she guided the stimpack to the wound pinching the torn flesh together and injecting into the wound.  As her hands grew numb he took over copying the movement down her side.  Cito learned fast.

“Cito, I'm gonna sleep now, real tired, wound needs to heal.” 

“Nora no sleep, sleep means die.  Wound no good.”

“Medicine will work.” She smiled halfheartedly, her hand reaching up to cup a cheek., his beard soft as her eyes grew heavy.

\-----

Cito whimpered, Nora's hands felt soft like he imagined it against his skin and so cold to touch.  She looked so pale now, not strong like before, he whimpered and snuffled against her hair, nuzzling like he would his family in the hopes she would respond, but she made no move.

Tying her bag to his back and retrieving their shiny things he scooped the fragile woman into his arms.  Nora was strong but also soft.  Cito had to be more careful next time.

With monsters dead he got back to family with speed, slamming doors and startling the others as he grunted and communicated his distress.  Laying her on his mattress he pressed an ear to her chest heating her heart.  Nuzzling her neck and cheek he communicated his distress by touch, holding her close. The rest of the family kept a close eye on their son.

\-----

Nora woke up slowly, stimpacks still rushing through her system.  She stretched against the restrictive warmth wrapped around her.  Bleary eyed she rolled over to snuggle against the warmth to find her cheek warm against skin and trapped in tightening arms as a low growl signalled her captor was awake.

“No-ra?” Cito growled sleepily, his body warm as he kept her pressed against him, the skin exposed from the attack aching for his touch.   _ Pull yourself together woman, he only held you in bed. _

“Good Morning Cito.” she replied, her eyes meeting his, so bright and clear, filled with joy.  The wild man smiled immediately pulling her closer to nuzzle her hair, she supposed it was a gorilla thing.

“Nora bad, worry Cito.”   _ Oh gods, don’t think about him and punishments. _

“I’m better now, don’t worry.  It’s medicine.”

“Med-i-sin?”

“Yes it helps fix us.  See.”  With a brashness she pulled back, his hand sliding to her hip as she showed him the exposed skin.  “See, all fixed.  Well excluding the blood.”

Brows furrowed in fascination his thumb traced the tender new skin finding it healed.  Nora sighed as she felt his breath ghosted across her stomach clearly touch would not be enough.

“Nora magic strong.  Cito would die from wound.” he replied nose tracing the line of the scar as she held back a whimper.

“Cito do you have some water?  Somewhere I could bathe?”

With reluctance he pulled away, Nora holding the blue of her torn vault suit closed as he strode off and out of the enclosure.  Dragging her pack closer she pulled out a fresh suit, her soap and a washcloth.  At least she could keep moderately clean compared to the raiders.  Bucket in hand Cito returned his look focused as he placed it against the wall.  Lifting her easily she yelped as he carried her over setting her on her feet, hands pawing at her torn suit to undress her as she fruitlessly tried to swat him away.

“Cito I can do it myself!” she squeaked as he finally gave up and tore it away from her body.  

“Nora friend, Cito look after Nora like family.”

“Like family?” she whimpered covering her breasts.  The heat in his eyes unmistakable.

“Family care for family, Cito help you.” 

_ What have I got myself into! _

\-----

Watching Nora made Cito confused.  She looked flushed and red, and she was soft as he thought.  Grabbing the last bits of blue she slapped his hands away baring her teeth in anger.  Cito was impressed, she was a powerful ma...friend.  Stepping away he bit back a groan as she bent over to collect her belongings, her display stirring his urges.  She unlaced the brown shoes and set them beside the mattress, his hands reaching once more for the blue scraps covering her hips and her ample ass.  Cito wanted very much to have her in less.

With some coaxing Nora was naked and Cito was hard.

\-----

Shit, Cito was persistent and Nora was crumbling fast.  The tent under his loincloth not helping qwelling her embarrassment.  Dipping the cloth in the cool water a creating a lather of soap she worked small circles across her stomach wincing as the cold water stung her skin.

The warmth of Cito returned taking the cloth from her hands.

“Cito help,” he growled, Nora nodded.  

Wrapping a strong arm around her back to steady her, her resumed where she had left of being gentler than she imagined with his raw strength.  His eyes burned as he surveyed her soft skin fingers trailing over the scar.  He rinsed the cloth as she swayed realising how much she had relaxed, she was falling and falling fast.

Fresh cloth in hand he resumed his gentle task skirting around her aching breasts to clean her shoulders and collarbone, her whimper gentle as circled around her arms with the same gentle reverence as he kissed away the droplets from her fingertips.

“Nora, so soft.” he groaned nuzzling against her before circling behind her to continue his task.  “So pretty.”

“Cito…” she moaned as he cleaned her back his tongue chasing the water droplets as she arched from his touch his cock grinding against her ass as his mouth sucked and licked her neck.  Keeping the cloth in hand he pulled her back flush to his chest as he cupped the weight of her breasts finally stroking and teasing her aching nipples as she wrapped an arm around his neck.  “Oh god, that feels good.” she pressed into his touch and thankfully he understood her demand.   He smiled against her neck at her submission and display for him.  He'd never seen such a beauty or had a mate before, but his body raged with need to take her.  Dropping the cloth lower he released her breasts crouching down to wash her legs with rough movements before rinsing the cloth.  

\-----

Fingers ran in his hair tugging gently as a Nora touched him for the first time.  His growl low as she tipped his gaze to meet hers and all he saw was need.  Grasping her thigh he spread her legs, the cold water making her his as he ran the cloth over her wet cunt, but soon the cloth was discarded and his fingers replaced them, rubbing back and forth from clit to cunt as she screamed his name her nails digging into his shoulders.  

“So smooth, so wet…” He purred, before hoisting a leg on his shoulder to spread her his tongue lapping at her clit.  “Nora taste good, sound good.”

“Fuck, Cito she whimpered.  “I can't, i'm gonna fall.”

“Cito mate with Mora?” He asked trying to catch her gaze.  “Cito really want to mate with Nora.”

\-----

Nora bit her lip, he wanted her and she definitely wanted him, what was she waiting for?

“Yes Cito.  I want that too.” She smiled.  “But you haven't cleaned the blood away.”

Never had she see a man wash as quick as he.  Her cloth was gone and hastily rubbed over his skin, his furs discarded in haste as his cock bobbed eagerly.  Grabbing the cloth from his hands she took over, wrapping the threadbare cloth around his cock and with slow teasing strokes worked his length, god he was thick.  “You feel good.” Nora praised as she pulled him down into a hungry kiss, his beard soft against her chin as she coaxed him to open his mouth deepening the kiss.  Large hands settled on her hips as he began to buck into her hand.  She withdrew stepping away as he grunted in frustration.

“Why Nora stop?”

“Bed.” she smiled dragging him to the mattress she wanted to be comfortable, rather than on the broken up concrete.  Bending over to lie down she gasped as Cito rubbed his cock against her folds.  “Ci…”

“Cito and Nora mate?”

“We call it making love or fucking.”

“Cito and Nora fuck?”  _ shit it sounded even more obscene from his lips.   _ Nora whined as his cock pressed against her dripping slit.  With a growl he slammed into the hilt and god, he was thick.

With a strangled moan Nora wriggled in his grasp as quivered around his cock.  Cito was broad and she felt full, but he was strong keeping her hips supported as her knees shook.  Gently she rolled her hips teasing his shaft inside, but he felt like a battering ram.

“Nora feel good.” he praised as he rocked into her, each time feeling her pussy clench around him as she moaned holding onto his arms for support.  Nora cried out as he slammed his full length into her, fucking her in earnest.  “Good, mine, good!  Mate...fuck....Good.  Mine!” he snarled as he bent her further towards to floor, his thrusts going deeper as he ground against her with each word.  Cito held Nora tight, her cunt wrapped around him was heaven even better than when he had been alone.  

Nora was in heaven, Cito was thick and fucking her like man shown an oasis in a desert.  Each thrust fired her pleasure, her body aching for more, her arms tired and knees weak.  Cito let go and reached for her breast, her body falling onto the mattress, Cito eagerly dragging her to her knees.

“Cito wait!” she shouted, pushing his hands away.  “Not like this, not yet.”

“Show Cito.”

Rolling to her back she guided the warrior between her thighs, his cock rubbing against her clit as he rutted against her.  Guiding one hand to her breast she mimicked how she liked to be touched, his larger fingers easily taking over and drawing whimpers as she pulled him into a kiss.

“Show Cito.” he whispered into her lips as he traced the muscles of her neck with his tongue, he slick cunt rubbing against his cock as she raised her hips guiding him inside.  Grabbing his hips with her hands she gently prompted him back and forth his hips snapping forward as he got the rhythm.  “Cito like this, like Nora.” he nuzzled her forehead before kissing her sweetly, their hands roaming over each other as he claimed her hard and deep.  “Nora grip Cito, so good.”  his praise added fuel to the fire as she felt her orgasm rise.  

“Cito.”

“Cito no want to stop.”

“Cito, you don’t have to, just…” she grabbed his hand pressing it to her aching clit.  “Here, rub here it makes me feel really good.”  With the same focus and frown as when he began learning something new he circled her sensitive clit her back arching as she arched under his touch, hands clawing his chest.

“Nora get tighter.  Nora....” he groaned driving deep and slow as he rubbed against her clit, teeth bared in triumph.

“More Cito, more!” she begged and pleaded as he picked up his pace, his finger dancing and bringing her closer.  I...I’m gonna…”

“Nora!”  he snarled, pulling her into a feverish kiss as she fell apart, his name echoing around the enclosure.  Leaning back he looked down at his dishevelled lover, her skin marked by his lips and tongue, her lips swollen and eyes blown.  Gripping her hips he chased his own end marvelling as her breasts rocked with the force of his fucking.  He wanted to mark her, mat...no...fuck her over and over.  He never felt like that before.  That drove him over the edge, as he pressed deep to his come spilling inside her.

Nora didn’t know how long they spent together tangled and spent.  His weight against her chest brought her a sense of contentment she hadn’t felt for a long time.  Running her hands through her jungle man’s hair he purred as he withdrew, pulling her to lie on his chest, possessive.

“Cito like Nora, will Nora be Cito’s mate?”

“L...y...yes.” she kissed him warmly.  His hands travelling over her body memorising her curves, before teasing her clit once again.  “Ci...to.”

“Nora filled with me.” he growled.  “Cito want to fill Nora more.”

“Nora want Cito too.” she giggled, wrapped in her wild man.

 


End file.
